1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering shaft and, more particularly, to a regulating apparatus for a steering shaft of a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional regulating apparatus for a steering shaft which can axially adjust the position of the steering wheel, locking means are disposed between an inner shaft and an outer shaft and rotational torque of the steering wheel is transmitted between the inner shaft and the outer shaft through the locking means or a key portion formed on the inner shaft. The locking means may include a locking member which is mounted on the inner shaft and is connected to the outer shaft by frictional force, or by an engagement member such as a ratchet gear.
However, while the locking means construction is simple, the connecting force is weak such that the inner shaft is slidably moved upon impact loading. Also, where an engagement member is utilized, the connecting force is sufficient but stepless adjustment thereof is impossible. Further, the construction of the engagement member is relatively complex with a corresponding increase in the cost of production of the regulating apparatus.